Night Off
by SecretTwin
Summary: All they asked for was a quiet date night. They were halfway through their meal when the lights in the cafe went out. The Spider Man's webs are all over this one.


**You know what I love? Spider dads. Much Ironstrange. Love you all!**

* * *

Stephen rarely got a night off. With so many level four beings fighting to cross dimensions into theirs and giant terraforming terrestrials threatening to swallow their world, a sorcerer supreme was remarkably busy most days of the week. Even while his physical form rested, his astral projection was off searching new spells to keep the nightmares away.

Tony wasn't much better off. Always another crisis somewhere if it wasn't with the company, or the Avengers, or in some remote corner of the world.

After months of hectic scrambling to solve one crisis after another, a date fell upon the calendar where their night was empty.

Stephen opened a portal to Tony's lab, scaring the man off a new engine he was repairing.

"I've come - stop yelling - I've come to propose a date," he said.

Tony flung a hand forward. "There is a door literally right there!"

"I haven't seen your face in a month. I refuse to let a door hinder me a second further."

Tony pressed his lips tightly together and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He really needed to talk with Stephen about his use of shakespeare words.

Meanwhile he used the back of his hand to wipe the grease off his forehead and tossed a wrench behind him. "What'd you have in mind?"

"A quiet night in."

"Aw, Doc, I didn't know you cooked." Would he wear a 'Kiss the Cook' apron?

"It's better than home cooking, because I can't," Stephen winked. "You're welcome. I'll pick you up at six."

The portal cinched shut with a flurry of sparks. With his heart still pounding from the earlier scare, Tony was hesitant to turn his back again.

-x-

A quiet night in, that's all they asked for. Surely, nothing could happen to the sanctum on his one night off. He even left the cape to keep Wong company. Without the distracting piece of outerwear, Tony had to admit, the wizard could wear a fine pair of civilian jeans and jacket.

He had pulled Tony through the portal outside Bleecker Street, and they walked the rest of the way.

Stephen knew all the low key restaurants around the sanctum. Cheap as dirt by Tony's standards, but damn good as any five star he could afford. He insisted he pay, but Stephen assured him it was no trouble. It was his treat after all.

They were halfway through their meal, Tony only a quarter of the way because he kept fumbling with his chopsticks - spicy chicken and rice for Tony, curry and egg rolls for Stephen - when the lights, the soda machines, the staticky television in the corner, all went black.

Tony turned on the flashlight in his phone while Stephen summoned light to the tips of his fingers.

Outside, cars were honking and people shouting.

"Remind me, when was the last time we've had a black out?" Tony said, staring over Stephen's shoulder.

"None in my recent memory," he replied.

Tony's phone 'pinged' twice. He glanced down half a second and stood with a snarl forming. He cracked his neck.

"Little punk," he growled.

Stephen left a twenty on the table and quickly followed him. "I told you to put an automatic shutdown setting in his suit!"

-x-

"I swear it wasn't my fault!"

Stephen's cloak dangled Peter above them, his feet kicking out, stretching to reach the ground.

Tony glanced at Stephen. His eyes were closed, face tilted upward as if in prayer.

"Really," Tony said. "The largest black out in New York history, that took out my tower's independent power, wasn't your fault."

Peter's eyes were frozen wide in headlights, his hair literally standing on end. He stared at both of them, jaw flapping without words. The cloak loosened briefly, faking a drop that resulted in him yelping. Stephen raised an eyebrow.

"Okay it was the Sparky Man," Peter caved.

The cloak set him gently on his feet and flew back to Stephen's shoulders.

Of course all Stephen had to do was give him a look and he'd crumble. The kid lied to Tony in his face, and Strange twitches an eyebrow and he acts like he's going to the electric chair.

Stephen exhaled through his nose. "Sparky Man?"

"Okay that's not his name, but he's got blue skin - blue! - and I swear this guy's like a power socket. Oh man, if I was like two feet closer I woulda..." He ran both hands through his hair and stared wide, imagining the outcome.

Tony smirked. That would explain the kid's hair then.

Peter shook his head, narrowing back to the event. "I had him in Times Square, Mr. Stark, you shoulda seen it, it was so cool. It was like he was everywhere at once. Though the lights, on the screens. Then there was this huge flash and he was gone and the power went out. I swear."

He stood there breathing hard, waiting for the verdict. Stephen stepped forward, fingers hovering over the ends of Peter's hair. Blue sparks jumped from the strands.

Stephen frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"I mean it knocked the air out of me, but I'm good."

The sorcerer tilted Peter's head to the side. There was a purplish swirl curling up his neck from under his suit.

"Could you take your suit off?"

Peter jolted back, covering his chest.

Stephen lowered his hand. "I want to make sure you aren't hurt. You were electrocuted."

"Come on, don't I need a paper gown or something?" His eyes darted between him and Tony.

"Mr. Stark can turn around if it makes you uncomfortable."

Tony gave him a miffed look and turned his back.

Peter's hand hovered over the spider logo on his chest. "You swear you're a doctor?"

Stephen ignored him, knowing he was just trying to get out of a check up.

Peter pressed on the logo and the suit deflated around him. He caught it before it could drop below his waist, and Stephen was pretty sure he spotted a pair of Iron Man boxer briefs. He could laugh about it later. For now, he was focused on the feathery bruise curling over Peter's shoulder and winding down over his sternum.

He whistled quietly. Peter poked it and winced.

"It's like lightning!"

Stephen nodded. "A Litchenburg figure. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I feel like I could run a marathon."

"Well you aren't," Tony growled out. "What is it Doc? What's a Litch?"

Stephen felt a shiver rush through him, while Peter's eyes lit up.

"Hopefully you'll never have to meet one," Stephen said.

"The creepiest cartoon villain ever," Peter said simultaneously.

They looked at each other, in awe and confusion, vastly intrigued about the other's personal life.

Stephen stepped away. "You can put your suit back on."

Tony turned when Peter was dressed again. "Well?"

Stephen let himself crack a smile. "I think he'll live." He opened a portal with his sling ring and reached through into the reception area at St. Mary's Children hospital. He grabbed a red lollipop from the jar on the counter and pulled it through. He handed it to Peter.

"When will the power come back on?" he said to Tony.

"This big? I'd say not till tomorrow. You want to crash at the Avenger's upstate? We've got wifi."

Peter's eyes lit up. "Like a sleepover?"

"No. We're not ten year old girls. Homework for you and you're going to bed. I don't want to hear another word about you through Twitter for the rest of the week."

Stephen opened a portal for them and they stepped in front of Avenger's HQ.

-x-

"So I know it doesn't make sense right now, but it's all set in a future post apocalyptic world," Peter said, eyes glued to the plasma screen. He scooped up another spoon of Ben and Jerry's Freedom Flavor ice cream. Cap saluted behind the logo with, "Freedom in every bite," captioned underneath. It was Peter's favorite, much to Tony's dismay.

Stephen blinked, staring at the screen in horror. "I swear I've been to a dimension like this."

Tony rested his head on the back of the couch and slung his arm over Stephen's shoulders. "I could've had the power back on in less than an hour," he mumbled to himself.

But neither of them moved from their spots. Stephen used Tony's arm as a pillow for his head while Tony curled his feet under Stephen's leg. They drifted off by the light of the TV.

* * *

Ta Da!


End file.
